The PicturePerfect secret SoRiku MPreg
by theanimemonster
Summary: sora doesnt want to tell riku he is pregnant


Sora and Riku were sitting on the couch in Riku's small yet cozy house.  
>Riku and Sora are lovers. They are planning on going steady soon, but don't know when or how that might happen.<br>They're giving Fate a chance to slap one of them upside the head and get them to get it over with already.  
>There are times they can act all lovey-dovey like those stereotypical, dopey couples do.<br>There are times where they awkwardly sit in silence, watching the television flicker through show after show.  
>Like now.<p>Sora had his hands on his stomach.<br>Riku was confused. Dinner was two hours ago. Sora still shouldn't be full...even if he did almost eat the tablecloth in his haste to rid his plate of anything edible.  
>"Sora, what are you doing?"<br>Riku chuckled and pointed at Sora, who was rubbing his stomach with one hand.

"What's up, my lovely brunette?"  
>Riku ruffled Sora's insane locks. They rebelled and grew messier with each pat.<br>"...Umm, Riku? Do you think...I could ask you something?" Sora unconsciously leaned into Riku's touch.  
>Who knows? Maybe after he spoke the question out loud, and he finally heard it in person...<br>Sora shook his head. Like Riku would do such a thing.  
>Riku put his hands behind his head and lounged back, imitating his lover.<br>"Lay it on me."  
>The brunette blushed and absentmindedly traced circles on his belly with the tip of his index finger. "Wh-what would you do...if I were p-pregnant with your baby?" His face grew redder, and he looked away.<br>"Why are you asking me this...?" Even if Sora had taken a huge black Sharpie from the drawer in the kitchen and wrote in capital letters on Riku's head, it wouldn't have been as obvious at Riku's dumbfounded expression. "RIKU IS BEFUDDLED," the look on his face seemed to scream.  
>"Just answer me." Sora sighed, puckering his lip out a certain way. The air from his mouth blew upward and brushed his bangs away from his eyes.<br>"Uhh, fine, I guess. I would feel weird, if you're really wondering. I mean, isn't that impossible? Not to mention weird." Riku twirled the ends of his long silver hair in between his fingers. Round and round and round they go...  
>As the strand of hair grew more twisted, so did Sora's expression.<br>It looked to be a mixture of...anger? Disappointment? Astonishment? ...Was that a tinge of sadness?  
>Sora folded his hands in his lap, feeling his body grow stiff.<br>He knew getting excited like this would hurt himself, but he couldn't help it! He's still a kid, practically!  
>"Oh. I...I didnt know you felt like that. Riku." The name whispered from his lips was detached from the rest of the sentence, like a final thoght someone hastily added in their last will and testament.<br>Sora tried to control himself, he really did. His body didn't, though. He felt something inside him snap, and tears rushed to his eyes.  
>"Well, I never wanted a child with you, of all people! I guess I had no choice! Jerk!" He hurriedly stood up and raced to the front of the door. He fumbled around for his coat on the rack as Riku still tried to process what was happening.<br>With a dramatic stomp, Sora screamed at him a wordless plea and raced to Yuffie's apartment.  
>"WAIT, SORA!" The silver-haired boy yelled as Sora darted around the corner and disappeared. "...I guess I had no choice...?" He whispered. He lowered his outstretched hand as the realization finally hit him.<br>"Is Sora pr- NO! He can't be! I-I'm only 18! This can't be happening!"  
>Riku put his head in his hands and moaned.<br>For the first time in three years, Riku was truly alone.  
>Sora didn't come home that night.<p>

THE NEXT DAY:

"ROXAS, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"  
>"Go away! Sora told me not to say anything!"<br>Riku felt his hands tremble and the sudden urge to kick the door down and deal with Roxas, but tried to keep his cool. "I just need to know if he's really...expecting...or not. Please, Rox."  
>"Fine." Roxas flung the door open. When the two walked inside, they walked to the living room and sat at Roxas' dinner table.<br>Roxas sighed, a deep, wise, and somber sound that surpised Riku. "Yes, Sora is pregn-"  
>He went silent when he saw Riku's face.<br>"I'm sorry, Sora." Roxas thought, clasping his hands and praying to the gods of karma, luck, and wellbeing. "I hope I didn't drive the one you love away." Riku still sat there. A stunned look was seemingly tattooed on his face before an unexpected grin spread across his face.  
>"IS IT A BOY OR GIRL! OH MY LORD, WHAT ARE WE GONNA NAME IT? WE HAVE TO GET MARRIED NOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! FATE HAS INTERVENED AGAIN! ...DAMN, THIS'LL BE GREAT! WE SHOULD HAVE A BABY SHOWER! WHEN IT IS GOING TO BE? AWW, SORA'S GOING TO LOOK SO CUTE WHEN HE STARTS SHOWING! I CAN JUST IMAGINE HIS ROUND BELLY WITH MY BEAUTIFUL BABY GIRL OR BOY INSIDE-"<br>Roxas raised one eyebrow, and slapped the squealing silverette across the face to calm him down. "Sora never told me. He only told me he was going to Yuffie's because of you."  
>Riku didn't say another word. He jumped out of his seat and ran out the door shouting, "THANKS, ROXAS!"<br>"Hurt my cousin, and I'll get Axel to punch your face in!"  
>Riku was already too far away for him to hear a word Roxas said.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHERE'S SORA?" He screamed as he almost broke the door off of its hinges.  
>"YUUUUUUUUUUFFIE!" She jumped when she heard the sound of her door shrieking in agony and Riku calling for her in an equally urgent way. The famous ninja was lounging on the top of her kitchen counter, sharpening her shiruken.<br>She gently set the ninja star on the table and stared at Riku. "He left around 30 minutes ago, smartie. Way to be punctual."  
>"Where did he go?" Riku had no time for Yuffie's sarcasm, no matter how rare it was to hear it.<br>"Why are you asking me? He's your baby daddy." She laughed, trying to rid the air of tension, but Riku didn't care. He had a right to be stressed.  
>The one he truly loved, as well as another genderless soul inside of him, were missing. Yuffie rotated and cracked her back, almost purring with contentment as the wet sounds of her joints popping echoed thrugh the tiny apartment. "Listen here, buddy boy. I really don't know where he went. Sorry. Buuuuuut, you love him don't you? Look inside your heart and you'll know where he is."<br>Riku closed his eyes for a moment and whipped them open in an instant. Before Yuffie could say a word, he was already out the door.  
>Yuffie closed her eyes and smiled, stretching along her counter. "Isn't young love just adorable?" She picked up her shiruken and placed it in her special weapons' drawer. She looked up and blinked again, and Riku was off in the distance.<br>He was running for about ten minutes straight with no break. The sun grew faint and the sky had turned into a beautiful orange. After three more minutes, Riku finally arrived at the beach. "SORA!" Riku gasped for breath and shouted once he saw his lover sitting on the paopu tree. Sora was rubbing his stomach, softly humming a hypnotic tune to the baby inside him.  
>"I...finally...found...you!" Sora yipped and turned around fast enough for Riku to think about him getting whiplash.<br>Riku ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Sora why didnt you tell me?" Riku chimed softly.  
>"Well, when I found out I was scared. I didn't think it was possible, and judging by yesterday you didn't either. I thought that you would be scared too, and would hate me for being the only guy to be...with child. So, I kept it a secret."<br>Riku leaned down and kissed Sora's soft pink lips. "How long have you known?"  
>"It was three months last Wednesday."<br>Riku laughed, the sound dancing through the open air. He could almost see Sora's face brighten at this, and was glad he could make the one he adored happy.  
>"I was wondering why you were getting fat. If I offered you my finger, you'd munch it right off." Riku laughed again as Sora almost threw him to the ground. "Oh shut up!"<br>Riku chuckled under his breath one more time before he went silent. With a barely audible grunt, he lifted Sora off the tree by his waist and leaned down to his slightly plump belly, kissing it.  
>If it were possible, Riku could almost feel the rush of blood race to Sora's face. "What do you think...?" Sora asked shyly. Riku had enough time to think about it during the hours of no sleep last night. At first he'd been furious. With Sora, with himself, with the world. Why him? As time went by, the toll of Sora's disappearance weighed down on Riku, and he found he couldn't breathe. This was when he knew for sure. He didn't care what people thought of him and Sora anymore. He never cared about society's opinion and other shit like that. He loved Sora, Sora loved him, and that was it. Sora was everything to him. He still is, no matter what bumps appeared on the road.<br>He couldn't live without Sora. He was full-up head over heels for him, and nothing would change that. Nothing.  
>He'd have to say... "I'd say I'm the happiest guy alive." Riku smiled, and Sora's face lit up with joy again.<br>There was a long and awkward pause until Riku worked up the nerve to pop the question.

"S-Sora?" Riku's voice trembled with the force and impact of the question. Was he afraid? No. Nervous?  
>"Yes...?"<br>"I love you, Sora. Always have, always will. W-will you marry me?"

Sora wrapped his small arms around Riku, who kneeled down on one knee while he proposed.  
>"YES! YES, I'LL MARRY YOU! OF COURSE!" Sora tackled his lover all the way to the floor, showering him with delicate baby kisses.<br>"BE CAREFUL! Don't hurt the baby! Christ, you could'a given me a heart attack!"  
>"Babies..." Sora whispered, automatically correcting himl.<br>"Babies?" Riku asked, raising both eyebrows. Sora almost giggled at how slow it took Riku to process things, but then remembered the serious mood they were both in and sombered up again.  
>"Yes, babies...Riku?"<br>Riku nodded nervously.

"I'm having twins."

"Oh my Jesus..." Riku spoke to himself, in disbelief. Sora's lips turned up in a sweet smile when he saw Riku's reaction and shook his head up and down.  
>"I don't know what genders yet. The doctor said it's too soon to tell. We'll know soon, though!"<br>Riku grasped his lover's hand and the two started peacefully strolling through the beach, the sun setting fiery red against the warm, fiery colors in the sky.  
>The picture-perfect couple.<br>"So, Sora. What do you think their names will be?"  
> <p>


End file.
